1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system using multiple bands, and more particularly, to a technique for increasing efficiency of radio resources by assigning a plurality of frames to the multiple bands.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of limited frequency resources, studies for a technique of aggregating different frequency fragments such as a technique of utilizing a white space being unused by other communication systems using a cognitive radio technique, and the like have been actively made.
Also, a cellular based-communication system that performs a communication using multiple bands in an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m standard, and a Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP-LTE) standard has been attempted, and there is interest in a communication system using the multiple bands.
It is assumed that an A frequency band and a B frequency band are available frequency bands. It may be inefficient to randomly allocate all frames to the A frequency band or the B frequency band, because quality of services (QoSs) required by each of the frames may be different from each other, and an allowable delay of each of the frames may be different from each other. In addition, since a channel state may differ in each of the A frequency band and B frequency band, which frame is allocated to which frequency band may greatly affect reliability of communication services.